Harry Potter and the DH ( Extended) : In The Time
by MarcelinePhoenixLovegood
Summary: Continued right after the last page of Deathly Hallows. Nice filler for the 19 years
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gryffindor tower itself didn't seem to be seriously damaged, a little shaken perhaps but still intact unlike a lot of the castle. Harry noticed this as he trudged up those familiar stairs to his waiting four post bed . the bed spread was fresh and neat, harry had forgotten that no one had slept in it for an entire year. Sitting down, Harry already felt a huge weight lift. From wear he was he could see the smouldering remains of Hagrid's hut the Quidditch pitch ,parts of the forbidden forest and most of the castle.

Crawling under the red and gold embroidered quilt Harry fell asleep instantly. For the first time in along time Harry had joyful dreams , he dreamt about his future with Ginny, his now stress relieved life and how the enemy he had tried to vanquish for years was gone. Slowly he began to open his eyes, then sitting up and peering around the room he saw bed next to his was occupied. He then realized it was Ron, who was obviously deep in sleep. A small cough made Harry swivel around his wand pointed out, but he then lowered it surprised to see a taken-back and ill-looking Hermione sitting with a book on one of the empty beds.

'Hermione?,' Harry said blinking. He had thought she would have gone to her own dorm,

"why are you in here?' he added pointedly

'Well, Ron and I came to check on you ,' she said 'but when we saw you were asleep ,Ron thought we should wait. After a few minutes Ron dozed off so I just stayed'. She looked over at Ron who was beginning to stir, but didn't wake.

'has anything happened since I fell asleep? ' Harry asked hoping nothing had .

' Well a few parents have come to collect children….and bodies' she added with a chill, ' most of the injured have been move to Saint Mungo's and relatives have been informed about the battle, the dead and injured'. She looked at him her eyes red, 'Dromeda Tonks came with baby Teddy and almost collapsed at the sight of Tonks and Lupin, they were her last close family left'.

There was a break of silence till Hermione added 'poor, little Teddy'

Harry paused and thought about this, Teddy Lupin had now lost his parents just as he had done, and Harry knew his grandmother would be there with him for very long, ( seeing how she has gone though a lot in the past year, the shock might just be too much) but then Harry remembered that he may have to care for teddy at some point in his life because, of course, he is his godfather.

Moving on Harry spoke –up again,

' how are the Weasley's?' he asked thinking about the state they had been when he left them.

'They've calm down a bit about Fred and have moved the body back to the Burrow,' Hermione replied 'but they are all still very shaken.'

Harry felt that same feeling in his heart again, as if a piece was falling away and would never return .

'who'd you reckon is the most upset ?' Harry said with a hallow voice.

' I don't know ,' Hermione spoke with the same empty tone 'Mrs. Weasley is really torn up, I can tell Mr. Weasley, bill ,Charlie and Ron are all trying to keep calm about the whole thing, but I did see a few tears on their cheek s earlier, Ginny looks almost sick, she was very close to the twins, but I have to say George is the most overwrought . he's grown up with Fred not only as his twin but his best friend and co-worker, you have to imagine what is like for him looking at a body identical to his-own, it would be like staring at your dead self.'

This made Harry think about the time at Grimuald place with Mrs. Weasley and the bogart that kept changing into her dead family and himself, the thought made a Harry shiver. Just yesterday Harry's future looked bleak and his world blurry but it was over, no one was trying to kill him anymore and he no longer had that piece of Voldemort the he did not know was within him. He could now live a real life.

Just then there came a rustle of bedding and a yawn. Both Harry and Hermione looked over to see ron sitting up ,blankets pulled to his chest.

'have a nice nap sleeping beauty' harry said grinning

" I could say the same' Ron added with an cheeky smile on his face.

They began to laugh. It felt good to laugh Harry thought probably because he had not done so in such a long time. Hermione got up and move over to sit on Ron's bed. Harry also noticed them take each other's hand instinctively and gave a small smile. Hermione saw this and turned slightly pink.

Harry stomach let out a loud rumble, both Ron and Hermione seem to have heard because Ron perked up and said

"shall we go down for a bit of food? ,they've set out a feast in the Great Hall '

'sure ' Harry said shifting out of bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They got a lot of stares and smiles as the walk down the corridors and a couple applauded too. As they reached the entrance to the Great Hall , the room erupted with whispering then many heads turned his way and a few people cheered at him as he walked by. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked around for an empty spot. As Harry was gazing about he caught sight of Ginny,

"Can you guys, give me a minute?" Harry asked without waiting for a reply.

He walk over to were the Weasley clan was sitting and was instantly grabbed into a rib-cracking hug by Mrs. Weasley .

" Oh Harry, dear, looking a bit peaky aren't we," leave it to Mrs. Weasley to point out his loss of weight in a time like this.

" Harry we were just disusing sleeping arrangements for the next little while, obvious Bill and Fleur will go to shell cottage….." she started

" Mrs. Weasley , I will be glad with anything but may I please speak with Ginny?" Harry asked politely stopping Mrs. Weasley from rabbling on.

" Ginny?!" several of them said in unison with confused looks on their faces.

" Yes… of course.. but what.." Molly began but Ginny just stood up and accompanied Harry into the Entrance Hall.

The Weasley clan exchanged odd expressions.

As soon as they were out of sight, Harry began to explain but Ginny just put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. It went on for what felt like all the months they had spent apart. When they separated ,they were both laughing with happiness. Neither of them spoke, they only looked deep into each others eyes for explanation. Ginny could see the thought of danger still lurking in side of Harry's soul. Harry saw , although relief and love in Ginny's chocolate brown eyes but also concern , sadness and inner-torcher . He wrapped his arms around her as if protecting her from herself.

After that they went into join Ron and Hermione at the table.

After finishing a plate mountained with food , a bowl of treacle tart and several goblets of pumpkin juice. Harry sat back, satisfied with himself, to wait for Ron and Hermione to finish. He then began talking to Ginny about the battle.

'…..and Bellatrix La Strange almost hit me with a killing curse before mum step in and finished her' Ginny concluded. 'That was the last thing before you arrived'

'Yeah I saw that' Harry explained 'I started running at her instead before your mum push me aside. I don't know what I would have done if it…it had hit you' Harry's voice trembling at the thought of Ginny lying on the floor next to Fred, dead. Ginny grabbed his hand.

'Awwwww.' Sighed a voice across the table.

Harry turned to see Hermione a 'sweet 'expression on her face as she looked at the pair of them .Harry turned back to Ginny who giving him glowing smile. Ron, looking slightly disgruntled, ripped the last piece of meat off a pork chop before standing up.

'come on,' he said holding his hand out to Hermione ,who place her own on it cautiously, "let's head out to the lake.'

As they all stood up, many heads turned to watch but didn't keep their stare long. Walking through what was left of the grand entrance the smell of smoke and dust filled Harry's nose .He carefully avoided patches of blood and caught Ginny as she tumbled over piles of rubble. The castle was in ruins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It seemed so peaceful down by the lake. Under the shade of the beech tree , Harry and Ron sat with their backs against the trunk , Hermione was leaning on Ron's side her head on his should and Ginny laying across Harry's legs, looking up ,her hair sprawled over his lap.

'What now?' Ginny thought aloud.

Harry looked down at her. 'what'd you mean?' he asked in reply.

'Well, it's all over isn't it, done. So what comes next?'

Harry pondered on this for a moment before answering.

'I suppose we all have to finish school somehow,' he said after a few minutes

'Oh bloody hell! What did Hermione do to you while I was gone?' Ron chirped. Hermione whacked him on the chest with the back of her hand.

'He's not wrong,' She added to Ron ' if we don't we will never be qualified to work.'

' True' Ron said now doing some serious considering.

'Yeah but, what after that? I mean, we've helped save the world a handful of times but, have any of us ever thought about what we'll do after ? Ginny inquired trying to get an answer.

They all stopped and began to think. Harry knew they were all probably thinking the same thing, but who would say it aloud was the question.

'well,' Harry turned surprised to see Ron speaking ' I guess we would,…erm … you know,' Harry could tell he was struggling not to say a certain word. Ron's face was now turning a brilliant shade of red, 'get…um… like engaged and ..stuff'

Harry thought 'engaged' worked well enough as a replacement for 'married' ,the word Ron was so trying to avoid. He grinned at Ron who gave him a look that meant 'why'd you make me say it'.

An awkward silence fell over them . Harry thought about maybe asking Ginny to marry him in few years, then the image of Ginny, in white dress, getting married to a faceless stranger changed, now it was him with her at the altar. He looked down to her, she was looking at him with inquisitive eyes, and then she nodded towards Ron and Hermione who were now locked in an embrace. Harry would have to get use to them doing that now, he thought.

He motioned as if asking Ginny to accompany him for a walk 'round the lake shore. Ginny shifted off Harry's legs, Harry stood up and held out a hand to help her up but didn't let go. Hand in hand they strolled down the waters edge.

'I wonder if they'll get, in Ron's words, 'engaged and stuff' Ginny said her head turned back to look at her brother

Harry smiled 'with all they've been through I would be surprised if they didn't'. He didn't realised until he was a few feet ahead that Ginny had stopped.

'what is it?' he asked walking back a few paces

'if they will, what about..' she didn't even have to say the word 'us' before harry grabbed her hands between his and said

'I hope ,but Ginny , Promise me, right here and right now that your answer will always be yes. '

Ginny stared lovingly into Harry's eyes. She didn't use words to answer, she just leaned in and kissed him ,the same way she had on his birthday so many months ago but this time Ron did not interrupt, it just went on for what felt like hours. Ginny then pulled away and said,

'do you promise me?'

Harry then bent down and picked up a smooth crystal stone from in the water and a blade of lake grass. First he took out his wand and turned the stone into the shape of a heart then magically carved 'H.P' and 'G.W' into the front and 'I promise' in the back. Transfiguring the blade of lake grass into a thin silver string, harry strung the crystal heart on to it. Pulling it out straight , he gracefully tied it around Ginny's neck.

Ginny rolled it in her fingers before wrapping her arms around Harry in a hug.

They walked back to the tree where they had left Ron and Hermione , who now had stopped snogging and had their heads together whispering. On their way back they had decided not to tell anyone about the promise so, Ginny slipped the heart behind her shirt's neckline to be hidden. AS they came nearer Hermione stood up rather quick, and harry noticed, seemed to pull her sleeve cuff over what appeared to be a charm of some sort .Harry found this rather fishy but just let it go. Harry looked at Ron who was still sitting giving him and Ginny suspicious stare downs.

'we were thinking we should probably get back up to the castle before Mrs. Weasley has a panic attack' Hermione said, Harry felt very grateful she had because Ron looked as if he may start asking questions that he didn't want to answer.

'Oh, yeah, we never told her where we were going,' Ginny added looking worried 'she'll have a fit.'

By then Ron was up with arm around Hermione, harry did the same 'round Ginny and they began to walk back to the castle. Along the way they talked and laughed at mostly Ron, who was indeed making a complete fool of himself while trying to shamelessly flirt with Hermione. Even though Ron was trying to do this all this to her, Hermione was possibly giggling the most. But after Ron turned red and looked away she kissed him on the cheek and apologised.

'What you reckon happened to Umbridge?' Ron asked suddenly

The three of them stared at him, shocked looks on their faces.

'What?' He muttered ' I was just wondering'

'Yeah, but why would we know,' Ginny remarked 'and more importantly, why do you care?'

' I don't,' Ron retorted ' not really, just the thought popped into my brain.'

'Oh I didn't realized you had a brain!' Ginny taunted. They all laughed, except Ron obviously .

'Watch it!' Ron snapped ' or else.'

'Or else what? ' Ginny questioned

'Or else I might just show Harry this!' Ron threatened holding a red leather notebook with gold engravings that said ' Ginevra Molly Weasley'


End file.
